deuda y baile
by ailynpatricia67
Summary: que ellos lastimaron a unos estudiantes de baile y por eso tienen que pagar su error


Baile de deuda capítulo 1 los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko takahashi

Era un día en la escuela furikan como siempre ukio, Shampo, kodashi, moose, rioga, ranma y akane peleando pero ocurrió un accidente que nuestros personajes tiene que pagar

Maestra sakura: muy bien alumnos solo faltan 4 meses para la competencia de baile den su mejor esfuerzo.

Alumnos: ´´si!´´ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero de pronto se escucho un gran escandalo por que nuestros personajes entraron al aula de clase de baile ranma huyendo de las locas mousse atacando ranma y akane persiguiéndolo con el mazo rioga queriendo matarlo ukio peleando con la amazona después se fueron de ahí.

Masaku: ´´se encuentran bien?´´ (Pero se sorprendió cuando vio a los alumnos muy mal heridos.)´´no puede ser pero me las van a pagar ya verán!´´ dijo ella al borde de la irán

Se dirigió al salón donde se encontraban ranma, akane, ukio

Maestra. ´´Ustedes vengan acá ahora mismo.´´ Arrastro a los estudiantes sin compasión del salón de clases sin antes llamar ala casa de ellos para hablar con sus padres

´´Que sucede profesora porque nos trae aquí si no somos parte del grupo de baile´´ digieran todos.

Maestra: cayesen dijo enojada. Ranma tu tienes el numero dela china loca necesito llamarla

Ranma: ´´si aquí... Ti...Ene´´ dijo asustado a ver ala maestra furiosa

Maestra. ´´Gracias.´´ Y llamo

Mientras en el café del gato la anciana cole contesto

Cole: halo café del gato(al otro lado dela línea)

Maestra. Si señora necesito que vengan ala escuela furican con los dos jovencitos que trabajan ahí por favor puede

Cole. Si claro enseguida vamos (y colgó)

Cole. Moose, Shampo vengan acá ahora mismo

Shampo: que sucede abuela

Moose: si que pasa

Cole: no lo se pero tenesmos que estar en la escuela del futuro yerno ya

Y se fueron de ahí para llegar rápido haya

Ranma: que sucede rioga porque estas aquí( dijo susurrando)

Rioga: no lo se solo se que esta loca me atrapo y no me dejo irme

Ukio: a mi igual

Akane: pero porque si nosotros no pertenecemos aquí ranma

Ranma: opino lo mismo a mi no me llama la atención eso del baile

Maestra: ´´muchachos necesito que firmen esto sin objeción!´´ lo dijo con furia que los chicos se asustaron al verla y firmaron

Cuando llegaron todos los padres de ranma y akane y la abuela, cole con los chicos, los padres de rioga, y el padre de ukio no los dejaron ir sin firmar unos papeles que ella les entrego y los hiso pasar ala aula donde estaban los demás

Maestra: bienvenidos señores yo los cite aquí porque sus hijos tuvieron una pelea que los involucra

Soun: ¿de que se trata profesora?

Maestra: sus hijos se metieron a mi salón y lo peor es que lastimaron a mis alumnos de paso ya no pueden competir por que tienen múltiples fracturas gracias a estos chicos dijo ex saltada

Cole: entiendo pero para que nos sito

Maestra: ´´necesito que estos chicos compitan por ellos.´´ (apuntando a ranma y los demás)

´´Queeeeeeeeeeee!´´ dijeron ellos

Ranma: un momento quien dice que yo voy a participar en ese tonto concurso

Maestra: no tienes opción muchacho ya que firmaste y si no pagas 200.0000 mil yenes cada uno por las fracturas de mis alumnos

Queeeeeeeeeeee doscientos mil yenes estas loca?!

Maestra: ´´no eso cuesta la curación de mis campeones´´ poniéndose a llorar dramáticamente.´´ Así que no tiene remedio que participar entendido?´´

Soun: participaran no se preocupe no pienso pagar esa cantidad por la irresponsabilidad de ellos ranma y akane tienen que hacer su mayor esfuerzo entendieron

´´Pero. Pero´´ dijeron ambos

soun: nada de peros según ustedes donde voy sacar esa cantidad de dinero ni loco voy pedírselo a naviki con los intereses tan grandes no terminare de pagarle así que a bailar poniéndose en pose ridícula

Cole: cuenta con nosotros no pienso tampoco pagar

´´Siiiiiiii´´ dijeron todos los padres

Maestra: muchas gracias por su apoyo bueno mañana a primera hora los quiero aquí entendido

Baile de deuda capitulo 2

Al otro día nuestros personajes fueron temprano donde la profesora ya que tuvieron una regañada del año por el problema que tuvieron

Maestra: buenas días alumnos como amanecieron supongo que bien yo amanecí genial

Ranma: es una broma verdad

Maestra: no  
>ranma: como a usted no la regañaron y esta feliz lo dijo con mal humor<p>

Maestra: eso les pasa por peleoneros así que les demostrar que tipo de baile deben realizar

La maestra empezó a bailar primero un vals, luego swing, tango, Rock, merengue .disco, pasodoble, bachata y mambo. Una vez terminado iba a poner alas parejas cuando empezaron las peleas otra vez

Maestra: que pasa porque pelean esta ves

Shampo: Shampo bailar con airen agarrándose del brazo de el

Uki: no yo

Yo

Yo

Yo

Maestra: ´´ basta yo soy quien va hacer las parejas así que dejen de pelear por una ves por todas recuerde que tienen una deuda pendiente así que separasen´´

Ranma y akane, ukio y rioga, Shampo y moose

Maestra: ranma y akane ustedes van a bailar tango, vals, pasodoble. Moose y Shampo ustedes rock y disco y Mambo. Rioga y ukio por ultimo ustedes swing, bachata, merengue así que vamos a empezar

Ukio: yo quería bailar con ranma

Rioga: no te quejes yo tampoco estoy muy contento con esto

El primer día fue un desastre no se coordinaban akane y ranma discutiendo, rioga y ukio no se quedaban atrás ya que ellos no quería bailar ninguno de los dos Shampo y moose confundieron a Shampo con ranma y rioga

Shampo empezó a golpear a moose por a verla confundido por un chico.

al 2 día akane tuvo que confiscarle el mazo por que no dejaba que ranma se le acercara igual que a los demás los tengo en una caja de seguridad de doble seguro con puertas de titanios para evitar que me destruyeran el salón por completo.

Al 3 día akane casi mata a ranma por creer que le iba a faltar el respeto por que en algunos pasos las parejas están muy cerca…ni hablar de ukio y Shampo siempre discutiendo por nada.

Al 4 día ya estaba harta de esa misma discusión así que les dijo

Maestra: muy bien ya estoy harta de ustedes 6 así que akane deja de pegarle a ranma ukio deja de discutir con Shampo y moose ponte estos lentes de contacto para que dejes de confundirme con Shampo, ahora a sus posiciones y sin discutir o quieren que llame a sus padre para que hablen con ustedes?

´´Noooooooo!´´ dijeron todos

Maestra: entonces por que tanta discusión

Akane: ranma es pervertido solo tocarme

Ranma: ya te dije que no te toco además para que voy a tocar a una marimacha como tuuuuuuuu!

Cuando akane escucho eso mando a volar a ranma con una patada gratis por aerolíneas akane tendo

Maestra: bien hecho akane a hora va a durar unas 2 horas en volver felicidades

Akane: jijijijij lo siento y agacho la cabeza de la vergüenza

Maestra: que voy hacer contigo

Shampo: profesora si usted quiere podemos cambiar de pareja

Maestra: no así que olvídalo

Shampo: (pffff)dijo ella obstinada y con malas ganas

Ya ha pasado un mes de esa discusión no tengo que quejarme se ha prende los pasos rápido pero akane y ranma eso es otra cosa siempre akane creyendo que ranma la toca así que siempre recibe un golpe gracia a ella

Maestra: akane puedo hablarte en privado?

Akane: claro que si maetras

Se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora

Maestra: akane por que le pegas a ranma el no te esta faltando al respeto

Akane: como que no cada ves que bailamos tango me pone la mano en la pierna y eso no solo voy a permitir primero lo mato

La maestra mira ala chica con una gota en la cabeza al escucharla diciendo semejante tontera le dijo; ´´akane el no te esta faltando al respeto solo es un baile. Es cierto el tangó es un baile de pasión y lujuria juntas pero no quiere decir que trate de ir mas allá de ese baile por favor akane no quiero que lo mandes a volar como la ultima ves oíste sino me crees voy a demostrártelo voy llamar a un amigo para que veas que no me falta al respeto esta bien?´´

Akane: esta bien profesora cuando me lo va a demostrar?

Maestra: mañana…bien ahora no le pegues mas ranma esta bien?

Al día siguiente llego un hombre con una camisa blanca un pantalón de vestir de baile zapatos de baile muy apuesto se veía el hombre con ese atuendo ni habla de la maestra sakura que llevaba un vestido negro con medio corto con una pequeña cola que el colgaba un vestido muy sensual todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esos atuendos

Maestra: muy bien akane voy a bailar para que veas que no te falta al respeto tu prometido esta bien

Akane: si maestra esta bien

Maestra: muy bien alumnos siéntense para que me vean bailar.

Y todos se sentaron

Empezó la música la maestra camino con un paso muy sensual mientras su compañero sele acercaba lanzando el saco lejos de el doblo la pierna al frente de ella mientras se movía su falda de un lado al otro levantando las manos hacia arriba luego las bajo mientras con su dedo hizo una señal para que su compañero se acercara dieron vueltas alrededor ella tocando su pecho ha cierta distancia de el mientras giraban luego se acercaron ella se izo para atrás mientras el con un brazo la sostenía luego dieron una media vuelta el la sujeto de la mano la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente agachándose lentamente y subiendo luego la izo girar con ella sujetada con la pierna ala cintura del el luego ella se hiso para atrás para mientras su compañero no la soltaba la hizo incorporarse de nuevo quedado frente a el ella le quito la pierna de la cintura para bajarla y moverla de un lado al otro la giro quedando ella al frente y el detrás el agarrándola de cintura mientras se movían hacia un lado ella levanto la pierna hacia arriba luego la giro quedando otra ves al frente de el ella gira alrededor de el mientras el se que da en el mismo lugar ella gira una ves mas alejándose de el mientras el la detiene de la mano ella lo suelta mientras el se voltea ella hace unos movimientos con las manos lo sujeta por detrás sube la pierna en la mano medio le rosa la pierna ella se aleja el se voltea y la persigue el hace el brazo de un lado al otro como si fuera una cachetada ella se agacha se sube ella gira mientras el le pone el brazo por detrás la gira ella se hace para atrás se levanta la sujeta por detrás la acerca al cuerpo y caminan sin separarse luego se separan con el sujetándole las muñecas por atrás de ella luego la hace girar hasta que queda otra ves al frente se medio agachan el le desliza sus manos por la espalda se separan ella se gira sin soltarle la mano a su compañero la vuelve a girar queda de lado de su compañero la levanta la alza al aire luego la baja a media altura de el ella con una pierna medio estirada la otra encogida y mientras los dos están viéndose se levanta se dan reverencia uno al otro y se alejaron.(el baile es de la película donde Antonio banderas baila con una rubia)

Maestra: lo ves akane no me falto el respeto ahora que opinas

Akane: que usted baila muy bien profesora

Baile de deuda capitulo 3

Una vez terminado el baile los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta como bailaban su profesora. Asta que su compañero hablo

Compañeros. Con que estos son los que van a competir

Ranma: si… algún problema?

COMPAÑEROS: no, pero pensé que iba hacer oponentes más difíciles pero ya veo que no  
>Ranma: aja con que no somos oponentes difíciles? bueno te vamos a demostrar que somos capaces de ganarles a todos...te lo juro vas a ver!<p>

COMPAÑEROS: ya lo veremos por que mis alumnos son mejores que ustedes no creo que le lleguen ni a los talones

Ranma: te lo vamos a demostrar prepárate para perder a mi nadie me subestima

Maestra: ya basta aquí no es lugar para pelearse ranma si tu quieres demostrar lo bueno que eres será en la pista de baile no aquí entendido y tu amigo nos vemos dentro de 3 meses de acuerdo?!

Compañero:´´ esta bien amiga quiero ver lo que tienen estos novatos nos vemos´´ lo dijo al burlarse y se fue de ahí.

´´Te lo demostraremos!´´ dijeron todos

Maestra:(buaaaaaa) la maestra empezó a llorar y dijo : va hacer mi ruina (buaaaaa) no podre verlo ala cara nunca mas que cruel es la vida conmigo (buaaaaaa).

Akane con una gota en la cabeza al ver que la profesora estaba haciendo tanto drama le dijo: ´´profesora no se preocupe nosotros ganaremos´´

Maestra: y quien Melo asegura (buaaaaaa)

Ranma: yo le prometo que ganaremos cuando un saotome hace una promesa la cumple

Maestra: eso no es un consuelo (buaaa) ni siquiera sean aprendido bien los pasos será definitiva mente mi ruina (buaaaaa)

Ranma: ´´ ya le dije que no vamos ha perder deje de llorar!´´ dijo ex saltado

Maestra: esta bien tenemos mucho que hacer primero akane ya no le vas a pegar ha ranma mas

Akane: ´´esta bien profesora pero después de la competencia eso no te lo aseguro me voy aguantar de no matarlo así que ranma espero que no te pases de listo oíste´´ le dijo con una mirada de asesina al pobre ranma

La maestra con una gota en la cabeza dijo: ranma te doy mí mas sentido pésame poniéndolo la mano en el hombro

Shampo: Shampo se acordara de mi apuesto airen por que me dejara muy pronto

Moose: si amigo lo recordaremos como el mejor

Rioga: si mi amigo rival va a dejar este mundo muy pronto

Ukio: si mi amado ranchan aniquilado por la capo de akane **(capo significa asesina)**

Todos con los ojos llorosos recordado los momentos con ranma

Akane: ´´amigos no exageren si.´´ Cuando noto a ranma agachado con los brazos abrasando a sus piernas Llegando al abismó. ´´Que dramáticos´´ dijo con pena

Maestra: muy bien hay mucho que hacer así que ranma levántate y póngase en posiciones

´´Si maestra´´ dijeron todos

Pasaron las semanas rápido ya faltando pocos días para la competencia la profesora estaba tan nerviosa que tenia dudas de inscribirlos como no tenia remplazos no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo y se dijo así misma:´´ bueno fue un placer a verles enseñado a bailar´´ dijo mientras que los inscribía con todo el dolor de su alma no sin antes inscribir a una persona ajena a ellos

Baile de deuda capitulo 4

Ya en la competencia de baile la profesora estaba nerviosa por que no sabia si iban ha ganar primero era el turno de Shampo y moose, luego rioga y ukio, de ultimo ranma y akane. por ellos estaba mas nerviosa que nunca por que estaban todos los del furican, los padres de lo chicos luego su amigo que la veía con burla todo estaba en juego su reputación como profesora de baile ni hablar de la vergüenza que IVA ha llevarse si perdían hasta que la voz de presentador la saco de sus pensamientos

Presentador: buenas tardes damas y caballeros ala competencia de baile. Como cada año celebramos una competencia para desmostar el talento de nuestros competidores así que vámonos al pasado con rock, mambo, y disco

La maestra casi se desmalla del coraje al ver como Shampo se quejaba por el traje de rock que le esforzó confeccionar.

Maestra: por que te quejas tanto

Shampo: por que véame con este traje me veo ridícula sin hablar de la cola de caballo

Maestra: mira Shampo mejor cálmate con esa cantaleta ya es tu turno así has tu mayor esfuerzo en los tres bailes que tienes que realizar lo dijo con la mayor paciencia del mundo

Cuando Shampo y moose empezaron a bailar la profesora casi se quedo sorprendida como se movían al rimo del rock dando giros alrededor de la pista moose alzándola con todo el cuerpo de Shampo como si fuera de muñeca dando giros volteretas después fue disco Shampo usando un traje entero color vino con zapatos plataforma y moose también con uno igual pero en la camisa en forma de ´´v´´ moviéndose al rimo del disco por ultimo mambo quedo sin hablar Shampo vestía un atuendo una enagua blanca con cola y una mini top descubierta de la espalda moose con un pantalón blanco y también una camiseta se veían muy bien mas cuando bailaron moviéndose de un lado al otro como hubieran bailado toda su vida simplemente no lo podía creer

Maestra: quienes son y que hicieron con moose y Shampo le dijo a cole

Cole: mi niña desde que tu les has estado enseñando yo no los he dejado en paz poniéndolos ha platicar sin cesar

Maestra: pues muchas gracias me han quitado un peso de encima

Cole: espérate mi niña no has visto ha los demás sus padres tampoco los dejaron en paz

Presentador: muy bien ese fue nuestro viaje al pasado ahora sigue la competencia de swing, merengue, bachata.

Seguía el turno de rioga y ukio como ukio se movía al ritmo de los tambores sin cansarse junto con rioga que ya no la soltaba porque cuando estaban ensayando siempre ukio chocaba con la pared dieron un espectáculo como nunca después fue bachata ukio con un vestido corto color azul con espalda descubierta rioga con un pantalón negro y una camisa también color azul con cuello ´´v´´ moviéndose al rimo de la bachata por ultimo fue swing vestían ukio una enagua corta y una blusa to espalda descubierta rioga con pantalón negro con camisa manga larga al ritmo del zapateado dando giros moviéndose de un lado al otro y con sus brazos mientras giraban sin soltarse después juntando los talones de los pies mientras giran luego se separaron para después juntarse rodeándose con los brazos hasta terminar con una pose de triunfo

Presentador: esos fueron nuestros competidores ahora seguimos con el vals, paso doble, y por ultimo tango

Seguían ranma y akane su mayor tormento la maestra le temblaban las piernas sudada como si hubiera corrido un maratón solo pensar que estos discutir en medio del baile le daban nauseas y sin hablar de que todos los presentes iban a mirarla a ella deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante para desaparecer sin dejar rastro y solo pensaba en una sola cosa ´´que no mande a volar, que no lo mande a volar ´´

Ranma: muy bien a...ka...ne. (No termino la frase por que akane se veía como una princesa con un vestido largo color celeste espada descubierta y de ella una tela trasparente que dirigida las muñecas de ella)

Akane: ranma que te pasa por que estas así

Ranma: no….na…nada vamos

Bailaron el vals con gracia y elegancia dando vueltas alrededor de la pista sin una sola discusión la maestra estaba tan contenta que casi los besa a ambos por no discutir por que siempre lo hacían el los ensayos ya que siempre akane lo mandaba a volar sin compasión pero lo único que le preocupaba eran los dos últimos bailes

Maestra: ´´muy bien chicos…sigue el paso doble no me fallen si por que sino será mi ruina´´ lo dijo llorando a mares

Akane con una gota en la cabeza le dijo: no se preocupe maestra lo haremos bien.

Maestra: akane eso no es un consuelo por favor te lo suplico no mandes a volar a ranma si tu quieres después si quieres lo asesinas pero contente Siiiiiiii

Akane: bien maestra lo hare

Ranma: maestra no le des ideas yo quiero vivir

Maestra: ranma después te quejas ahora vallan a cambiarse apúrense

Empezó con la canción magdalena akane vestía un vestido corto color negro con la tira de un lado de esa tira tenia un toque plateado bajando hasta el final del vestido ranma con un una camisa manga larga color negro y un pantalón del mismo color ranma no podía dejar de mirar akane con ese atuendo ni tampoco akane a ranma se venían muy apuestos.

Akane y ranma caminaron alrededor de la pista como saludando al jurado cuando después de haber terminado se pusieron en medio de la pista se sujetaron de la manos luego ranma alzó a akane para darle una vuela completa con elegancia para que después se separara de akane dando vueltas en un mismo eje mientras ranma movía los hombros y las caderas para después agarrase las manos para moverse de un lado al otro para después hacerla girar varias veces para poder poner a akane al frente pegarla a su cuerpo y girar dos al mismo tiempo después giraron para sujetarse de la mano para ir de lado luego se soltaron para bailar separado moviendo los pies y las caderas dando un giro para sujetarse de la mano para poder girar a ranma con la mano y el brazo sobre la cintura de ella girando alrededor mientras akane giraba en un mismo eje mientras se movían por la pista luego se separaron y movían las caderas y se medio agacharon, subía y bajaba para luego juntar sus cuerpos otra ves para girar de nuevo después se separaron para mover las caderas al ritmo del compas para agarrase de las manos pegar sus frentes sin dejar de mover las caderas par luego alzarla para que dará ella con los pies arriba para bajarla y extender los brazos y hacer una reverencia . (Esto es de la película de chayanne y hice lo mejor que pude para describir este baile.)

Maestra: yo no les enseñe eso quien fue

Soun: no se preocupe profesora yo les enseñe muchos video de bailes así que después de verlos escogieron ese y lo practicaron

Maestra: Cuantos videos vieron señor soun

Soun: Como unos 10 cada día por lo menos para que aprendieran el baile mejor.

Maestra: ´´oh wow!, con razón siempre tenían sueño en mi clase y andaban de mal humor´´ le dijo la maestra a soun.

Maestra: ´´donde, donde´´ decía la profesora buscando ala otro chico que concursaba con akane y ranma

Akane: que sucede profesora ¿a quien busca?

Maestra: ´´ay veras akane es una sorpresa uy vea ahí esta ´´y se fue donde estaba la persona en común

Maestra: inuyasha que dicha que viniste ya me tenias preocupada

Inuyasha: que sucede mama para que me llamaste con gran urgencia?

Maestra: mira hijo es que el día que los fui a inscribir me dijeron que tenia que ser 3 personas para bailar tango ayúdame Siiiiiiii

inuyasha: (mmmm)se quedo pensativo y luego le dijo: bueno esta bien mama pero me la debes

Maestra: hijo trata de ser un poco dramático por favor para que ranma logre tener pasión en el baile y para también tratar de ganar puntos por eso.

Mientras ella se vestía ranma y akane se preocupaba por que los demás grupo eran de 3 entonces le preguntaron ala profesora

Akane: profesora que vamos hacer nosotros solo somos dos

Maestra: paciencia akane no faltara ninguno de nuestro equipo

Mientras akane y ranma se iban ala pista de baile una voz a lo largo izo a todo mundo voltear

Inuyasha: ´´alto ahí tu ranma crees que sabes bailar tango lo dudo mucho´´ dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Ranma: (jajaja) vas a ver te voy a demostrar que yo puedo bailar mejor el tango que tu inuyasha: Aaaa con que eso piensas entonces demuéstramelo!

Presentador: Damas y caballeros vamos a empezar con el último que es el tango todos los concursantes ala pista.

Ranma y Akane empezaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile mientras inuyasha se preparaba para entrar ala pista también... la música empezó a sonar muy lentamente y akane y ranma empezaron a bailar muy pegaditos, inuyasha observaba desde los camerinos donde el estaba preparándose para bailar. Akane y ranma empezaron a bailar de lado a lado lentamente viendo ambos para los dos lados y mientras akane movía los pies de lado a lado y frente y para atrás al mismo tiempo ella movía las caderas ranma la hecho para atrás mientras el la tenia agarrada y cuando el hico eso ella levanto su pierna lo mas alto que podía, siguieron bailando de lado a lado lentamente mientras hacían un movimiento lentamente de subir y bajar pero muy poco, y en eso ellos empezaron a moverse a otra parte de la pista y de repente ranma la hecho para atrás y le robo un beso a akane… cuando el publico junto con inuyasha y los profesores, las locas prometidas los jueces y todos los que estaban presentes vieron donde ranma beso a akane todos con una reacción muy dramática y asustados gritaron (Queeeeeeeeeeee!) inuyasha entro ala pista de baile furioso por lo que avía visto. Akane al ver que inuyasha iba a atacar a ranma por lo que hico se metió en el medio de los para detener que arruinaran la reputación de la profesora y que la humillara por culpa de ellos disimulando la furia que se tenían ambos chicos empezaron a pelear pero bailar tango al mismo tiempo, hacían ala pobre akane de lado a lado paliando por ella… por dentro pensaba akane ´´estos idiotas me las van a pagar por lo que están haciendo y no crea que ranma se va a salvar de esta!´´ ranma vio la furia que tenia akane aunque ella no decía nada, se le veía por fuera el enojo que sentía y ranma pensó ´´ después que salga de esto a correeeeerrrrr!´´ Ranma y inuyasha le bailaban alrededor a akane y de repente se le pusieron los dos de rodilla enfrente mientras akane les agarraba el pelo con alegría por lo enojada que estaba con ellos lentamente los chicos se levantaron y inuyasha quiso robarle un beso también a akane pero akane no se lo permitió y a los dos los empujo pero como parte de la corografía del baile de ellos, mientras akane bailaba de pie sola moviendo las caderas ranma y inuyasha estaba arrastrándose para atrás y en eso akane los siguió y medio quiso pegarle una patada a ranma, los dos de repente se levantaron y empezaron a tocar a akane sensualmente por todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, akane dio dos vueltas y se sentó en la pierna de inuyasha casi besándolo en los labios mientras ella estiraba su brazo para atrás donde estaba ranma, en ese entonces ranma le agarro la mano y la jalo dándole dos vueltas mas a akane, ranma la alzo agarrándola de las piernas y la hecho para atrás mientras hacia un movimiento hacia arriba y abajo como 5 pero ala tercera vez inuyasha se les acerco agarrándole la cabeza a akane y siguiéndoles el ritmo del baile, la bajaron y ella se quedo en el medio de los dos chicos mientras ella le agarraba las manos a inuyasha y ranma por detrás empezaron a hacer un movimiento como si estuvieran patinando para adelante, atrás, de lado a lado, los chicos y akane empezaron a mover las piernas de un lado al otro pero haciendo un movimiento hacia abajo, y luego los dos la agarraron y la deslizaron hacia adelante en el piso y akane se enojo mas y se empezó a poner roja, roja ,roja como un tomate con humo saliendo de su cabeza del enojo que sentía ella hacia ellos, de repente akane se puso de rodillas y empezó a bailar sensualmente mientras inuyasha y ranma empezaron a bailar un tipo break dance pero al ritmo de la música del tango y mientras ellos hacían eso akane hico un Split (un Split es cuando la mujer se abre por completo las piernas) los tres gatearon sensualmente hacia delante y akane de repente se voltio y ranma y inuyasha la ayudaron a levantarse y la voltearon hacia atrás, como una voltereta y la hicieron para atrás y akane quedo en medio de los dos chicos y paro la música y ellos y hicieron una pose final!(este baile es de la película de Antonio banderas)

El publico y todos hasta los profesores empezaron a gritar de la emoción de lo que habían hecho los tres.

Presentador: felicidades a los concursantes y me gustaría decir que los puntos van para la maestra sakura y sus bailarines felicidades nunca e visto tan buena presentación en mi carrera de presentador.

Cuando terminaron ranma estaba blanco como el papel de lo asustado de los presentes miedo de akane y las locas prometidas junto con el hijo de la profesora, todas las mujeres que estaban enamoradas de ranma estaban furiosas por lo que avían visto del beso que el le avía dado a akane, ranma corrió hacia la salida cuando de repente escucho detrás de el a akane…

Akane: RANMA ADONDE CREES QUE VAS? PIENSAS QUE TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTE?!

Ranma voltio a ver lentamente hacia atrás y vio a akane junto con rioga y todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas de el con una furia que ranma no sabia que hacer ni donde ir, ranma se dio la vuelta hacia la salida y de repente vio a inuyasha enfrente de el sonándose los dedos para golpearlo a el con una cara de asesino.

Ranma de lo asustado que estaba se tiro al piso a llorar y a suplicarle a todos que no le hicieran nada estaba haciéndoles el tigre caído,

Akane: es muy tarde para que estés suplicándonos perdón porque debiste de pensarlo antes de hacerlo

Y en eso todos se le lanzaron encima a golpearlo pero de repente la maestra pego un grito y dijo

Maestra: TODOS BASTA DEJENLO EN PAZ DESPUES QUE RECIBAMOS EL PREMIO ES TODO SUYO… lo dijo con cara de alegría pero mala al mismo tiempo.

Jueces: Damas y caballeros el premio del mejor baile de este año se le entrega a….

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber quien era el ganador esperaban con ansia cuando escucharon que el juez dijo

Juez: el premio por el mejor baile de rock, mambo, y disco es para Shampo y moose

Todos empezaron a gritar y a silbar de la alegría la a ver escuchado esa buena noticia ahora estaban esperando el resultado de los otros premios.

Juez: el premio por el mejor swing, bachata, y merengue va para rioga y ukio… y finalmente el premio por el mejor baile de tango, vals, y paso doble va paraaa… AKANE, RANMA, Y INUYASHA… felicidades a los ganadores de este concurso de baile de este año.

La maestra y los alumnos se fueron felizmente corriendo hacia el juez para poder recibir sus premios.

Maestra: ahora si ranma CORRE POR TU VIDA ANTES DE QUE TE MATEN!

Ranma corrió como nunca buscando refugio pero no pudo encontrarlo por que moose lo avía atrapado con la cadena y movilizándolo hacia ellos, ranma gritaba del horror que sentía por dentro. Una vez que terminaron de golpearlo ranma con moretones por todo el cuerpo y labio partido y un golpe de gracia con el mazo de akane se fue ala casa a descansar tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente naviki tenía fotos y videos para venderlos al mejor postal donde salía akane y ranma besándose.

Naviki: Gracias por haberme hecho mí mejor negocio Cuñadito

Ranma la miro con una furia y empezó a gritarlo como un loco de la calle.

Cuando todos vieron esas fotos de ranma y akane todos se burlaron durante un buen tiempo y durante ese tiempo akane todos los días cada vez que lo veía lo mandaba a volar gratis por aerolíneas akane tendo. Y todos vivieron feliz para siempre excepto ranma.

**Fin**


End file.
